


счастливая дорога в ад

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: «Живем вместе и умираем вместе. Даже если весь мир против нас». Условная смена сущности, высокий рейтинг за упоминание тяжелых моментов, модерн!АУ, микроскопическое упоминание канона. Написано на SnK Games 2016 на дайри-ру.





	

Сколько бы лет ни прошло, сколько бы законов принято ни было, сколько бы слов в защиту ни было написано, сдвинуть человеческую мораль на полградуса в положительную сторону будет сложнее, чем бороться с раком или СПИДом. Но Армин и Эрен прошли долгий и тернистый путь от крепкой дружбы к парным золотым кольцам, спрятанным на цепочках под одеждой.  
  
— Уважаемые пассажиры, — объявил приятный женский голос на безупречном английском, — заканчивается посадка на автобусный рейс «Брюссель — Франкфурт». Просим поторопиться и занять свои места. От имени «Бельгийских автотранспортных пассажирских перевозок» желаем вам приятной поездки.  
  
Армин нетерпеливо выдохнул и посмотрел за окно — перрон неторопливо пересекали пожилые пары с тележками, более поворотливые туристы маневрировали между ними с огромными рюкзаками, чей-то ребенок самозабвенно колесил на самокате, периодически в кого-то врезаясь. Армин перевел взгляд от окна к сидящему рядом Эрену. Из-под шапки-адидаски торчала неровная челка, которая прятала глаза, но сейчас это никак не мешало Эрену смотреть на Армина.  
  
— Мне кажется, я все-таки забыл зарядку в номере, — сказал Эрен, беря Армина за руку и крепко переплетая пальцы. — Это уже шестая за поездку.  
  
— У Жана хранится целая коллекция твоих забытых зарядок. Когда вернемся, спроси у него.  
  
— Если его чокнутая сестрица не сперла их в гараж своей подруги.  
  
Ужасно… ужасно нереально было держать Эрена за руку. Хотя они уже не первый год были вместе, но Армин не мог поверить своему счастью. Кругосветное путешествие заканчивалось. Они возвращались домой, где в столичной мэрии лежало заявление на брак, а друзья и некоторые родственники (из тех, что адекватно восприняли выбор спутника жизни) подбирали себе наряды на церемонию их свадьбы. О господи! Его с Эреном свадьбы!  
  
— Да ладно, наушники забыть гораздо страшнее. — Он кивнул головой назад, указывая на группу молодых людей, бурно обсуждавших чью-то вечеринку.  
  
Эрен фыркнул и громко возмутился:  
  
— Нет! Это тебе нужны курсы контроля гнева! А у меня всегда есть травмат!  
  
— Эрен! — Армин поморщился. — Успокойся!  
  
— Да спокоен я! Отстань! — Эрен ударил кулаком по подлокотнику. — И не предлагай мне таблетки! Я тебе что, псих какой-то?!  
  
— Эрен, ну пожалуйста!  
  
— Заткнись, дай мне спокойно поспать!  
  
Пассажиры — даже те, которые были в наушниках, — смотрели на них с оторопью. Но самое главное — компания позади притихла и, кажется, не собиралась рисковать своей удачей.  
  
Автобус завелся и тронулся в идиллической тишине в салоне. Двигатель бесшумно вибрировал, когда они выехали на окружную дорогу. Городской пейзаж сменился лесопарковой полосой с редкими заправочными мини-маркетами.  
  
— Это всегда действует безотказно, — тихо шепнул Эрен.  
  
Армин покачал головой.  
  
Вместе с их кругосветным путешествием заканчивалось лето. Дорога протяженностью восемьсот километров довезет их до сентября, и Армин собирался до последней капельки впитать в себя мгновения этого лета, равно как и любые другие мгновения, проведенные с Эреном.  
  
Они сидели не на солнечной стороне, но кое-какие лучи пробивались сквозь деревья яркими брызгами. Армин закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и…  
  
— Армин, — сказал Тень. — Скучал по мне?  
  
Внутренности обдало холодом. Армин посмотрел на Эрена. Зеленые глаза выцвели до желтого оттенка. Однобокая улыбка как лезвие бритвы скользила по нервам, в любой момент грозя вдавиться сильнее и срезать верхний слой.  
  
— Хочешь развеяться? — добавил Тень.  
  
— Зачем ты пришел?  
  
— Так ты не хочешь? — Тень расстроился, будто надеялся, что Армина порадует его предложение.  
  
Тень всегда был с ними. Он приходил редко, но его визиты еще долго снились после в кошмарах. Тень был жесток. Тень был воплощением чистого зла, и Армин до сих пор не знал, как ему удавалось скрывать Тень от Эрена.  
  
— Я хочу тебя, — ответил Тень.  
  
Он говорил голосом Эрена, даже интонации были те же. Но Эрен никогда не скажет: «Засунь тарантула из зоомагазина в рот вон тому бродяге». Не скажет: «Подбрось детям в песочницу шприцы из мусорника». Или: «Толкни этого пьяницу в канал». А Тень говорил. Он прибавлял, что позаботится об уликах, и был верен своему слову — наводил морок на прохожих, на жертв, обманывал камеры…  
  
Тень заставлял это делать, Тень с неестественным интересом следил, как Армин подсыпал сердечные таблетки в алкоголь, которые распивали подростки у клубов, Тень заставлял смотреть, как изо рта бездомного шла пена, Тень держал Армина за руку и не отпускал помочь женщине, которая упала в студеную воду на пирсе горного озера. И Тень всегда говорил:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — и целовал глаза, собирая губами соленую влагу из уголков.  
  
— Уходи, — сглатывал Армин. Тень не уйдет, с ним невозможно было торговаться и как-то отсрочить неотвратимое.  
  
— Держи. — Тень положил на его колени пол-литровую бутылку минералки. — Брось это туда.  
  
Он указал рукой на водителя.  
  
— Но мы же разобьёмся! — прошептал Армин.  
  
— Мы — нет, за остальных не уверен.  
  
Армин сглотнул. Тень — ничто внутри не позволяло называть это существо Эреном — сжал его руки и грустно улыбнулся.  
  
— Бросай.  
  
Армину оставалось только послушаться.  
  
+++  
  
Армин открыл глаза. Он лежал в мелком болоте среди высокой травы, голубое небо приобретало золотистый закатный оттенок, и отчего-то было тихо, словно все звуки кто-то отключил, — Армин не слышал собственного дыхания, хотя холодная вода была даже в ушах.  
  
Как это началось, Армин не помнил. Они были подкидышами в детдоме, были изгоями, потому что отказались присоединяться к козырной детдомовской банде, и на этой почве крепко сдружились. По-настоящему Тень появился только в восьмой день рождения Эрена. До этого Армин не придавал значения мелким проделкам, считая, что подливать клей в кашу и рассыпать ногти в чистое белье вполне нормально для шуточек. Но в этот раз Эрен попросил Армина разлить воду на гладких ступеньках туалета. Позже санитарка нашла одного из главарей банды с разбитым затылком в собственных испражнениях. Подросток остался жив, но его перевели в школу для умственно-отсталых. Эрен был удивлен не меньше остальных и только недоуменно посмотрел на Армина, который тихо напомнил о просьбе.  
  
Армин не стал вдаваться в подробности и на некоторое время забыл о случившемся. Эрен оставался Эреном, он выручал в рукопашных схватках, а Армин помогал ему с уроками. Вместе они были непобедимы, и никто им нужен не был.  
  
Армина в десять усыновила пара бездетных научных работников, Эрена тоже вскоре забрали, и связь на долгие шесть лет потерялась. Они встретились в аудитории доктора Ханджи — преподавателя молекулярной биологии и нынешней мамы Армина. Армин был первокурсником биофака, а Эрен пришел с родителями на день открытых дверей. Армин помнил, как Эрен, завидев его, опасливо оглянулся на них, невысокий темноволосый мужчина нахмурился, но его жена — невероятной красоты темноволосая азиатка — слабо улыбнулась и кивнула. Эрен объяснил, что они из-за кровного родства не могли иметь своих детей.  
  
Радость, которую в этот день испытал Армин, было трудно выразить словами. Эрен так возмужал — от него трудно было отвести взгляд. Но шутил и смеялся он по-прежнему заразительно. Щуплый, как косточка, Армин сам тогда еще не понимал, что влюбился. Но вскоре ему пришлось столкнуться не только с признанием своих чувств, но и с той сущностью, которую он мгновенно окрестил Тенью.  
  
Во время зимних экзаменов весь университет сотрясло самоубийство одного из старшекурсников, приземлившегося прямо на парадные ступеньки главного холла, а Армин был на седьмом небе от счастья, потому что Эрен предложил ему встречаться. Но незадолго до этого Тень отправился с ним на крышу, где, заметив неудачливого студента, попросил Армина не отговаривать от прыжка, а, наоборот, убедить в ничтожности существования. Это, естественно, пугало. Однако Тень стоял с ним бок о бок, участливо сжимал ладонь и говорил, что так надо, и что все будет хорошо.  
  
И в самом деле — все было хорошо. Следователи не нашли ни отпечатков пальцев на ручках дверей, ведущих на крышу, ни следов на снегу. А Армин был так счастлив перейти на новую ступень отношений с Эреном, что даже Тень не мог его смутить. С Тенью, Армин думал, разберется позже…  
  
— Разберусь позже, да? — проговорил Армин, поднимаясь.  
  
Впереди, метров через тридцать, автобус вмяло прямо в бетонную стену тоннеля, и половина его уже была объята пламенем. Армин, безвольно опустив руки по бокам, смотрел, как кто-то еще шевелился между железными перегородками. Из-за удара о землю Армин временно оглох, иначе бы наверняка еще и слышал слабые крики о помощи.  
  
С чем тут можно было разбираться? Он перечитал тонну литературы по психиатрии и парапсихологии, он даже пару-тройку раз от безысходности заглянул к ясновидящим и экстрасенсам. Но решимости отдать Эрена в психушку у него не было, а знатоки сверхъестественного несли такую околесицу, что невольно хотелось дать им свою визитку и предложить услуги медикаментозного лечения в их центре. Демоны, карма, переселение душ — кто в такое поверит? Однако в тот морок, наводимый Тенью, Армин верил, следовательно, был таким же сумасшедшим. А значит, кто-то из этих шарлатанов мог говорить истину. Правда, вычленить ее из обычных бредней было все равно что искать черную кошку в черной комнате, особенно, если ее там нет.  
  
Джинсы и кроссовки давно промокли, а Армин сидел в воде и смотрел, как огонь вспыхнул, добравшись до еще одного бака с газом. Волна тепла всколыхнула его волосы.  
  
Армин ненавидел себя. Он понимал, что в его руках было столько жизней, однако ничьи жизни не могли повлиять на то, как он любил Эрена. Ради возможности быть с ним Армин согласился на многое. Это было неправильно, но ничего в жизни не давалось просто так. К тому же свадьба… Армин сжал футболку, под которой носил золотое кольцо — символ их клятвы всегда быть вместе. Они должны пожениться. Эрен хотел этого, Эрен нуждался в счастье. Армин потерпит выходки Тени.  
  
Армин попробовал встать. Его раскачивало, из носа пошла кровь, но зато вернулся слух.  
  
— Эре-е-ен! — закричал он.  
  
Где-то вдалеке слышались завывания машин спасателей.  
  
Он снова позвал по имени.  
  
Ответа не было.  
  
Нет.  
  
Тень же сказал, что «мы выживем». Если Эрен погибнет, то и Тени не станет, ведь так?  
  
Армин смотрел на кострище, из которого взлетали обгорелые хлопья, в котором рассыпались сиденья, опадали части конструкций или останков, скрежетала металлическая обшивка, потрескивало и разбухало пламя. Как хорошо, что Армин не вглядывался в лица пассажиров, когда садился в автобус. Они точно не будут ему сниться. Разве что смех студентов, обсуждавших последнюю в их жизни вечеринку.  
  
Думая об этом, он забрел в чащу, где было сухо и солнечно.  
  
Эрен стоял под одним из кедров, безмятежно подставив лицо под теплое солнце, и, казалось, ни о чем не подозревал. Адидаска была где-то потеряна, а рукав рубашки надорвался по шву на плече.  
  
— Эрен! Слава богу! — Армин знал, что Тень ушел, поэтому радость не пришлось имитировать. — Ты жив!  
  
— Армин! — Эрен вскинулся и изменился в лице, увидев Армина. — Что случилось? Ты ранен!  
— Эрен… — Армин привычно выстраивал линию вранья. — Автобус разбился. Я думал, что ты погиб.  
  
Эрен заключил его в объятия.  
  
— Дурачок, как я мог разбиться! Я же говорил, что мы выживем.  
  
И в этот момент головоломка сщелкнулась в целое. Армин поднял голову и увидел, что только один глаз Эрена был зеленым, второй так и оставался золотым.  
  
Он скинул с себя его руки и отскочил на шаг, прошипев сквозь зубы:  
  
— Ты! Снова! Тебе мало, да?  
  
— Тихо! Тихо, Армин! — Эрен-Тень казался глубоко расстроенным.  
  
— Ты не имеешь права звать меня по имени!  
  
Зачем сейчас так ярко светило солнце? Почему среди душистого леса и отцветающих трав стоял этот монстр? Эрен-Тень в обычной рубашке поверх футболки и в мешковатых джинсах был всего лишь привлекательным молодым человеком, перспективным инженером, но никак не воплощением зла.  
  
— Верни мне Эрена! Ты, тварь!  
  
— Я не могу! — Эрен-Тень закусил губу. — Я и есть Эрен.  
  
— Не ври!  
  
Армин достал из кармана ручку, щелкнул колпачком и приставил к своему горлу острый конец:  
  
— Если я тебе так дорог, то сделай, как я говорю!  
  
У него не было никого дороже Эрена. И если Эрена, которого он знал, никогда не существовало, то у Армина не было желания жить дальше.  
  
— Армин, ты же сам просил тебя разбудить! Мы поклялись давно! Две тысячи лет назад мы были демонами! Этот мир боялся нас. Неужели ты не помнишь? Армин!  
  
Эрен-Тень упал на колени, но не пытался приблизиться.  
  
— Ты такой же, как и я. Меня никто, кроме тебя, не мог полюбить. Ты, даже находясь в человеческой оболочке, бессознательно тянулся ко мне. Ошибки быть не может. Я должен тебя пробудить!   
  
Эрен-Тень обезоруживающе поднял руки.  
  
— Не делай этого.  
  
Армин сжал зубы. Ему так мерзко было слышать безумные оправдания. Принуждать к жестокости? Страдания ради страданий? Бред! Армин просто хотел быть с Эреном. И совершенно неважно, кем он был в прошлой жизни.  
  
— Если я такой же, как и ты, значит, не умру, — усмехнулся Армин. — А выходит, ты блефуешь.  
  
Эрен покачал головой:  
  
— Ты еще не обратился. По какой-то причине твоя память запечатана. Ты просто умрешь, а я этого не хочу. Послушай, мы не выбирали, быть ли нам монстрами, но это теперь часть меня и часть тебя. По отдельности нам не выжить, мы должны быть вместе… Поэтому прости, пожалуйста!  
  
Секунда, и Эрен-Тень повалил Армина на землю. В поясницу больно впилась ветка, а из груди вырвался болезненный стон.  
  
— Посмотри на меня.  
  
Ручка вылетела, и Армин лишился своего единственного козыря. Ничего больше не оставалось, и он послушно посмотрел в глаза Тени. Тень был силен. От него исходила чуждая, но очень пробирающая до костей энергия, от которой хотелось сжаться в маленькую точку. И Армин знал, что это не было даже и сотой долей его силы.  
  
— Нас сделали такими, но мы поклялись не бросать друг друга. Даже если весь мир будет против нас, мы должны делать то, для чего созданы. Мы должны быть злом, Армин!  
  
Армина уносило. Голова кружилась, будто его всасывало в воронку, и через вечность темнота выплюнула его под земляной свод узкой пещеры. Неверные прохладные сумерки застилали слепой пеленой глаза, но Эрен сидел близко — напротив него, — поэтому Армин отчетливо видел морщины у краев губ, которые напоминали, что жизнь по большей части не радовала. Он выглядел лет на десять старше, на нем висела мятая-перемятая грязная распашонка, его дыхание было ровным, а желтые глаза подсвечивало изнутри решительностью.  
  
Армин протянул на ладони два длинных парных кинжала.  
  
— Держи, — сказал он.  
  
Смерть — всего лишь часть плана, поэтому руки не дрожали. Почти не дрожали.  
  
— Один для тебя, другой — для меня. Если есть кто-то, кто должен меня убить, лучше это будешь ты.  
  
Эрен смотрел на предложенные кинжалы, затем — в глаза и кивнул.  
  
— Живем вместе и умираем вместе. — Эрен приставил острие к ямочке на шее.  
  
— Даже если весь мир против нас, — улыбнулся Армин, повторяя движение.  
  
Они потянулись за поцелуем. Холодные лезвия вошли в их тела как в масло. Армин хотел закашляться, но темнота наступила раньше.  
  
Армина всосало обратно. Солнечный свет больше не казался таким приветливым. Он больно резал по слезящимся глазам. Армин по инерции не мог откашляться, потому что кинжал, казалось, все еще находился там, между артериями и трахеей.  
  
Эрен помог ему сесть. Он не стремился задушить в объятиях, но наверняка очень этого хотел.  
  
— Ты был здесь один так долго, — усмехнулся Армин, откашлявшись.  
  
Ветер зашумел среди деревьев, и недалеко послышались крики спасателей.  
  
Эрен кивнул. Демонам, в конце концов, не было чуждо человеческое. Просто никого страшнее людей в этом мире не существовало.  
  
— Привет, Армин. С возвращением.  
  
Армин растянул губы в подобии улыбки. Снова вернуться в этот ад не было таким большим счастьем, но без Эрена он бы тут надолго не остался. В конце концов, у них впереди были тысячи перерождений, пока мир не научится жить. А это точно случится не скоро.


End file.
